


If You Ever See It, Don't Look It In The Eye

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louella was born into a family of complicated storyline and development.</p><p>She wasn't ever down. Always up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Ever See It, Don't Look It In The Eye

Louella was born into a family of complicated storyline and development. It never made sense for it to be otherwise. She fitted in with her family much better than her cousins. Even though they weren't really classed as her cousins because if they were born as males they would have been potential future husbands for their parents to arange a marriage to. 

Her family was weird that way. Her own mother was her father's cousin or as they said potential husband that actually became her hustand. 

She had recently just turned 6 and her mother was dressing her up to go to the Black's Annual Yule Ball. They went every year. But this year her mother was trying extra hard to dress her up.

"Why does my hair have to be like that, mother?" Louella asked.

"To show everyone that you are the best of the best." Her mother responded. 

"And to do that we have to look our best."

 

The ball was already taking place when they entered. They automatically went to the table to greet their hosts. Louella split off, walking over to her cousins. Andromeda, who was a couple months my senior, was standing over to the side with Narcissa. She always talked to them during these events because they always made everything much better. 

She saw Bellatrix standing opposite them, having what one would call a polite argument with Molly Prewett; another one of their cousins. It was very annoying. They dI'd his every year. 

Before Louella could speak a word to either Narcissa or Andromeda. Lord Black tapped his port glass with a teaspoon. Everybody turned their attention to him.

"Tonight, we are celebrating my first sons engagement to Louella Selwyn." He pronounced. 

Louella's parents looks really happy as if they had won a first class merlin award. 

"So, to become the best ever marriage this family has seen, everybody raise your glasses to toast in favour of this wonderful pairing. And have a great night 1959."


End file.
